One Crazy Night
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Leah, Bella, and Alice. They're drunk. At a bar. Singing. Just a oneshot cause I was bored. NO FLAMES!


**Okay. So I'm bored. I'm just playing around with this oneshot. :) Teehee.**

*******

**HermioneLovee**

I guess we're young and crazy. I...

Wow. I'm dizzy. Sorry about that.

I'm here with Alice and Bella, dancing at this karaoke bar thing. We were all three drunk. Very drunk.

"YAY!" Alice screamed as she jumped from chair to chair, laughing aimlessly at this dude with one of those clown faces with the face tears and stuff. Yeah. He was hot.

"Kiss him, LEAH!" Bella screamed. "Kiss the clown boy!"

"Come here, clown boy!" I yelled, running for him.

I kissed him and the others laughed happily, stumbling around.

"Ooo! Hey, we're up for karaoke! Yay. Let's sing..." Alice started, eyes dazed as she looked out at the crowd. "Forever and Always!" She announced into the microphone.

"Taylor Swift?" I clarified, dragging Bella onto the stage.

"Duh!" Alice called, laughing.

The music started playing and I hummed, mindlessly, along with the music.

"One upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye and we caught onto something. I hold on to the night you looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me," we sang. I stared into the crowd and saw the tall figure with dark hair and eyes black as night that had haunted me for so long. My mood turned to fire and I started to sing, louder and angrier. "Where you JUST KIDDING? Cause it seems to me that this thing is breaking down. I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby what happened? Please tell me, cause one second things were perfect now your halfway out the door." I strutted around like Taylor Swift on her Fearless tour, so mad that tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. "And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And you feel so you, you can't feel nothing at all and you flashback when he said, forever and always." I stopped, taking a harsh breath and cried, "Oh, oh. And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong-" I picture Emily in his bed. "It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always." I closed my eyes as I sang this next line, "Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest that made you run and hide like a scared little boy? I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure." I threw my arm up in anger, letting it fall with the next lines of the song. "So here's to everything, coming down to nothing. Here's to silence that cuts me to the core. Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore. And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called and you feel so low you can't feel anything at all. And you flashback to when he said forever and always." I sighed, stopped in front of the microphone and stared out at Sam, still standing in the back of the room. "Oh, oh, oh. And it rains in your bedroom, everything that is wrong. It rains when your here and it rains when your gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always..." I felt the anger roll off my body and I let the tears fall from my eyes. "You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so, oh, oh." I shake my head, looking straight at him, not realizing that Bella and Alice's voices had stopped as I continued. My voice turned soft... almost a whisper. "Oh, back up, baby back off. Please back off Did you forget everything? Back up, baby, back up. Did you forget everything?" I take the microphone in my hand, sending the stand off the stage with my force. The hurt and pain mixed with anger in my voice as I sang the chorus again. "Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when you're here and it rains when your gone. Cause I was there when you said forever and always. Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called. And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all and you flashback to when he said forever and always. And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong. It rains when your here and it rains when your gone." I paused, stopping in the middle of the stage, looking at him. "Cause I was there when you said forever and always." I whimpered the next line, "You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah."

The crowd went wild as we stumbled off stage.

Jake was standing at the foot of the stairs, laughing at us. "You got these two drunk, Lee? God, you are a bad influence." He took Bella's arm.

"Nice Performance, Lee." Sam said, appearing beside me.

I slapped him, hard and then ran off to the ladies room to puke.

My head hurts...

**No flames. Just fun.**


End file.
